American Sass
by Kyandi-Akatensei
Summary: Hyotei's coach, Sasaki's, sister recently married...to an American with a seventeen year old daughter. Now, to give the newlyweds their space Sasaki has brough his new niece to Japan. Shishido always liked a girl with sass, but this girl might have more sass then he can handle. Takes place in highschool. Rated M for future chapters. Shishido/OC
1. Distraction

_**Summary:**_ Hyotei's coach, Sakaki's, sister recently married...to an American with a seventeen year old daughter. Now, to give the newlyweds their space Sakaki has brought his new niece to Japan. Shishido always liked a girl with sass, but this girl might have more sass then he can handle. Takes place in high school. Rated M for future chapters. Shishido/OC

Kyandi: Hey everyone! So recently I got to looking and I realized I have an OC pairing for three of the four main schools, Seigaku, Rikkai Dei, and Shitenhoji, but none for Hyotei. So I'd like to introduce my new OC, Ebony Kraven.

Ebony: Actually in Japan it would be Kraven Ebony.

Kyandi: Alright smart aleck. Anyway for those of you new to my relam of stories, I'm Kyandi-sama.

Ebony: For those of you who already reside in this twisted story world of hers...run!

Kyandi: You're not funny!

Ebony: Sure I am.

Kyandi: Whatever, we're moving one. Everyone please enjoy and review.

Ebony: Kyandi-sama does not own Prince of Tennis.

Chapter 1 Distractions

"What the hell!?" The yell could clearly be heard by all members of the Hyotei boys' tennis club. Many stopped in their practice to look up. From the sounds of the yell it seemed Mukahi was angry with one of his teammates.

It also seemed that, that teammate was his captain. Shishido and Ohtori even stopped in their practice to look over to where Mukahi was yelling at Atobe, who was basically ignoring the other boy. "What's going on?" Shishido asked Hiyoshi as he and Ohtori walked up to where the second year stood with Oshitari.

"The same as always. Atobe did something that Gakuto doesn't like and Gakuto lost his temper." Oshitari remarked as they watched. "Super lame." Shishido remarked. It seemed that if it wasn't one thing with their team, it was another and most of it was because of their captain.

After yelling at Atobe for a good ten or fifteen minutes, Mukahi finally seemed to realize that the captain wasn't listening to him and hadn't been the whole time he had been yelling. If it wasn't for what bit of respect he held for his captain, Shishido had a feeling that Mukahi might have hit the rich diva a long time ago.

Not that he blamed him of course. Sometimes Atobe really could just take something too far. That was just Atobe in the end. When Mukahi joined them, Atobe behind him, he was still steaming. "Exactly what was that about?" Oshitari asked his doubles partner. "We need a damn manager and he won't listen." Mukahi remarked gesturing to Atobe who was ignoring the comment.

It was obvious why Atobe was ignoring it. If the team announced they needed a manager the courts would be swamped with Atobe fangirls. None of which would actually be serious about doing a manager's job. They'd still be in the position they were in, except with a fangirl running around after Atobe.

None of them wanted that. "You know why we can't get one, Gakuto." Oshitari told him, which only got a pout from Mukahi. "And that's his fault." Mukahi said pointing at Atobe.

"Blaming him isn't going to change the fact that if we announced that we needed a manager, all the girls in school would go crazy." Shishido remarked. "But we can't keep having the others split all of the manager jobs!" Mukahi argued. Shishido opened his mouth to argue back, his temper spiking slightly when laughter reached his ears.

"You boys sound like a bunch of bickering children, rather than high schoolers." Every boy on the court turned and looked up into the bleachers behind them. Half way up the stairs to the door that led from the courts to the clubroom, stood a girl.

The girl clearly wasn't from the school, or even from the country. Standing straight, instead of leaned forward on a rail, she might have stood about five foot, six. Her frame was a lean whipcord type with modest curves.

She was pretty, but clearly a tomboy. Her hair was a bright, flaming strawberry-blonde, with more strawberry then blonde. It was cut in a heavily layered look and fell just past her shoulders. The cut lent her a boyish look but was still long enough to dress up if she had to.

The tips were dyed a bright yellow. At the moment the hair was pulled over her shoulder and side swept bangs were parted to the left and fell to frame her slender face with its high cheek bones. Her features where defiantly not Japanese, nor was the tanned skin tone she boosted.

She wore black jeans stuffed into the top of black boots and belted with a studded belt. Her shirt was a simple red tank top and she wore a black bomber jacket over it. She wore no make-up, but she did wear an air of confidence that came awfully close to arrogance.

The only jewelry she wore were two earrings in each ear, a third in her left ear, and a choker styled necklace with feathers as the charm. Sunglasses hid her eyes from the boys but nothing could hide the grin that curved her lips.

"Who the hell are you!?" Mukahi snapped. "Gakuto, temper." Oshitari told him, but the girl only laughed. "My, quite a temper in such a small boy." she remarked. "I'm eighteen! I'm not a boy!" Mukahi replied only getting more laughter for his effort.

"Oh, so sorry. You just seem too...small to be a man." she told him. There was no intentional malice in her voice, but Mukahi took it as an insult.

Oshitari laid a hand on Mukahi's shoulder to hold the boy back from charging up the stairs. "You're not from Japan are you?" Oshitari asked looking up at the girl. Shishido had noticed the accent the girl's Japanese carried as well.

The girl looked down at herself. "Do I look Japanese to you?" she asked as an answer. Despite the accent, her Japanese was flawless. Whoever her teacher had been, had been very good at speaking the language. "No, no you don't." Oshitari remarked.

"Then there's your answer." she told him. "You're American, aren't you?" Ohtori asked. "Not technically." the girl replied. "Not technically?" Shishido repeated. "My father is Native American. My mother was Australian. So technically speaking no, I'm not American. Just born there." she replied.

"Regardless of that, you can not be here." Atobe remarked, stepping forward. "Is that so. I beg to differ." she replied. "Ore-sama will ask you to leave, nicely." Atobe told her giving her his charming smile. The girl tilted her head to the side.

"Why?" she asked. "You are disturbing our practice." Atobe told her. "From what I see, your teammate's aruging is disturbing your practice." she replied almost instantly. Shishido glanced at Atobe. There was a small annoyed tick in his facial features but Atobe simply turned on the charm and flipped his hair.

"If you are lost, Ore-sama would happy to show you the way." Atobe told her. He reply, was a snort. The girl snapped a hand over her mouth. "I'm sorry! I really shouldn't laugh. It's just very amusing." she said waving one hand. "What's amusing?" Atobe asked. "Boys with access amounts of confidence." she replied.

"Come again!?" Atobe asked. "Your level of confidence in your charm and appearance is...ungodly, to say the least." she told him. She stood up straight and crossed her arms over her chest. "I always find amusement in a male's confidence." she added.

"Why?" Shishido asked. This girl herself gave off a confident, somewhat cocky, air. "Because it boarders on arrogance." she replied simply. "Are you calling Ore-sama, arrogant?" Atobe asked. "You call yourself Ore-sama. I believe you just answered your own question." she replied.

The ringing of a cell phone cut off anything any of the boys was about to say. The girl pulled a silver and black phone out of her pocket, looking at the screen, and then put it to her ear. "Ebony speaking." she said. She stood there for a moment while someone on the other end talked. "Of course. On my way." she said before hanging up and flipping her phone close.

"Well its been fun, boys. See you later." she told the boys before turning on her heel. "Hey wait!" The girl stopped and turned to look down at the boys when Shishido told her to wait. "Just who are you?" he asked. The girl smiled.

"Just call me Ebony. We'll meet again." she told him giving him a little wave over her should before she took off up the stairs and vanished from sight. "That was strange." Oshitari remarked. "That girl was weirder then Atobe's fangirls." Mukahi added.

"Gakuto, be nice." Oshitari told his doubles partner. "Speaking of his fangirls, I'm surprised she got past them." Shishido remarked. "It doesn't matter. Back to practice." Atobe told them. The boys returned to practice though Shishido couldn't help finding some amusement in the way the girl had treated Atobe. She certainly had some sass on her.

- 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 -

The rest of the day passed uneventful for Shishido. Though he had other things to focus on, the girl, Ebony, wasn't far from his thoughts. She had just shown up out of no where and had no problem putting Atobe in his place.

It was hard not to think about her and wonder where she had come from and why she was at Hyotei. The latter was defiantly a question that kept popping into his mind. The girl wasn't Japanese and clearly didn't know or care about who Atobe was.

There wasn't really any other reason he could think of that would have brough her to their tennis courts. If he just knew the answer to that question then maybe he could get her out of his head and being able to focus more.

As it was he found himself still thinking about what could have brough her to Hyotei as he walked to the club room with Ohtori and the others. At least she wouldn't be there to disturb practice again. He didn't think Atobe or Mukahi could take it.

"Hello boys." The moment the boys walked into the locker room, they came to a screeching halt behind Atobe who was staring at the desk that he claimed as his own. Shishido leaned around Atobe and saw why Atobe had come to a stop.

Sitting in the over stuffed, winged desk chair, her legs thrown over one arm of the chair, was Ebony herself. She still had her sunglasses on, hiding her eyes. The girl was completely relaxed and was fiddling with a tennis ball.

It looked as if she had been sitting there for a while. "How long have you been there?" Atobe asked. Ebony held up the ball to look at it before spinning the ball on the tip of one finger in a bored manner.

"Pretty much all afternoon. I was bored and figured it was better then nothing." she replied. "How did you even get in here without a key!?" Mukahi snapped.

Ebony dug in her pant's pocket and pulled out a key ring which she spun on one finger. "I have a key, actually." she replied, idly. The boys stared at her in shock, silence falling over them and making her finally look up at them.

"Cat got your tongue?" she asked raising an eyebrow. "How did you get the keys!?" That was a mixed yell from Mukahi, Hiyoshi, and Shishido. "What is with all this noise?" Everyone turned as Sakaki stepped into the room. He looked over the boys before his eyes went to Ebony.

"This girl has keys to the club room!" Mukahi told their coach. "I am aware." Sakaki remarked. "Wha-what? You know?" Mukahi asked. "Yes. I am the one that gave them to her." Sakaki informed the boys as he turned to walk to the desk.

The boys watched him in shock. Had he really just said what they thought he had said. Why in the world had Sakaki given this strange girl a key to their clubroom? He seemed to know Ebony, on some level but that didn't explain why she had a key.

"Wh-why?" Shishido asked when no one else spoke up. Sakaki ignored him, his attention on Ebony. "Ebony, if you are going to sit in that chair then sit properly like a lady. You were raised better." Sakaki told Ebony, who swung her legs off the arm of the arm and sat up properly in the chair. She gave Sakaki a smile before she said, "Of course...Uncle".

"_**UNCLE!?**_" All of the boys looked from Ebony to Sakaki, searching for any features that could possibly be the same and prove them to be family. But none of them could find a single feature that the two shared. Not a one.

Ebony smiled then. "You can close your mouths boys. He's my uncle by marriage alone." Ebony told them as she templed her hands and leaned forward to rest her chin on them. Sakaki gave Ebony a look which she returned with a smile.

"By marriage?" Oishitari asked. "My younger sister recently got married." Sakaki replied. "To my father. Too bad for her it came with a teenaged step-daughter." Ebony added. "Ebony." Sakaki said in a lightly warning tone. Ebony rolled her eyes to the side to look off into a corner. It was clear Ebony didn't care if she pushed any buttons with Sakaki.

"Boys this is Kraven Ebony. Yes she is my niece. She is also, as of tomorrow, a student here at Hyotei." Sakaki said gesturing to Ebony. All boys looked at Ebony, who gave them a small wave. "That means you have to wear the _**uniform**_, Ebony." Sakaki told the girl who frowned.

"I hate skirts." she replied. "It doesn't matter. That is the rule." Sakaki said. Ebony heaved a huff but Sakaki ignored her. "I expect you boys to treat her well." Sakaki told the boys before turning to exit the clubroom. All of the boys watched him leave before turning back to Ebony, who grinned.

"I told you I begged to differ when you said I couldn't be here." she told Atobe. Atobe looked at her and she gave him a grin. Ebony got to her feet. "Well I'll let you boys get to practice." she said as she head for the door. "See you later, boys!" she called over her shoulder before heading out the door.

Once she was out the door Atobe turned to look at it, clearly angry. Shishido though was interested. There was a lot about her that was interesting. She was the niece of his coach, she knew how to rumple Atobe's feathers, and she did it all with a confident grin.

And tomorrow she would be going to their school and would be able to come and go from their clubroom and courts as she pleased. It was bound to be a sight to see, watching her anger Atobe. Well...a sight to see for him.

END

Kyandi: HA! I love sticking it to Atobe.

Ebony: Defiantly seems like fun.

Kyandi: I do believe you'll be one of my favorite OCs.

Ebony: Oh goody.

Kyandi: Is that sarcasm I hear?

Ebony: Noooooo...

Kyandi: Uh-huh. Anyway everyone enjoy and review.

Ebony: We'll be back soon. Too soon.

Kyandi: Bye, bye!


	2. Hello Manager

Kyandi: We're back~!

Ebony: Told you it was too soon.

Kyandi: Shove it.

Ebony: Hey, hey, I thought you said I was going to be one of your favorites.

Kyandi: Only when you're bugging Atobe and not me.

Ebony: Well that's no fun. I have to bug everyone.

Kyandi: Lets just get on with this. Anyway, everyone enjoy and review.

Ebony: Kyandi-sama does not own Prince of Tennis.

Chapter 2 Hello Manager

The next morning Shishido met Ohtori as he usually did, on his way to practice. Soon after that Mukahi and Oshitari joined them and then Hyoshi and a sleep walking Jirou. Atobe, who only attended the second half of morning practice, would show his face later that morning with Kabaji not far behind.

So until then it was just the six of them on their way to practice. Not that Atobe would of walked to school anyhow. He would be more likely to take a car, or a helicopter. Shishido was talking with Ohtori when Mukahi came to a screeching halt in front of him, almost making him knock the red head over.

"What the hell?" Shishido asked. "She's back." Mukahi said grumpily as he looked up at the school gate before them. Shishido looked up, following Muhaki's gaze.

Sure enough, sitting on top of the brick wall of the school gate, was Ebony. It was kind of hard to miss her with all of that blazing hair. She was wearing the school's girls' uniform, minus the blazer.

She still had all of her earrings in, though they had been traded for smaller, less noticeable earrings and she had traded her boots for school uniform shoes and thigh high stockings. Her bag was sitting next to her on the wall with her blazer as she sat idly swinging her legs.

It looked like she was waiting for someone and Shishido had a pretty good idea on what she was waiting for. Especially since she was over an hour early for school and wasn't yet in any clubs. It was then that she caught sight of them and tilted her head back to look at them.

"Why are you boys just standing there gawking? Don't you have practice to get to?" she asked. "Why are you on the school gate!?" Mukahi retorted, pointing at her.

"Because I can see most of the front half of the campus from here. Quite a sight if I do say so." she replied. "And because your coach told me to come to the clubroom with all of you. So I was waiting." she added.

Mukahi's expression at that time was close to a pout. Clearly he was not happy with it, but he would get over it, sooner or later. Oishitari pat him on the shoulder, as Ebony jumped down from the gate, pulling her bag and blazer with her.

She had no consideration for the fact that her skirt flew up somewhat when she did. Especially in front of guys. She was defiantly a complete tomboy who was more use to wear shorts and pants, then skirts and dresses.

"You shouldn't be jumping from walls like that while wearing a skirt. Unless you want every guy around to see your underwear." Shishido told her as all of the boys tried to avoid catching a glimpse of her panties. Ebony looked down at the skirt and let out a small annoyed noise.

"And that is exactly why I hate skirts. I can't do anything I normally do with one on. It drives me insane. Whoever thought women should wear them should choke in hell." she remarked taking her blazer and tying it around her waist.

Shishido barely held back a snort of laughter. She made sure it was knotted tight about her waist before falling into step with the boys. Shishido was pretty sure she would get in trouble for wearing her blazer that way, but he didn't say a thing.

It wasn't for him to point out anyway. "Any idea why he wanted you to come to the clubroom with us?" Shishido asked looking at her. "Not a clue. That was all he told me before he took off again. I have no idea what that man is thinking. I've only really known him for a month." Ebony replied.

Shishido and the rest of the boys, looked at her then. She didn't sound or look too pleased. Shishido supposed he couldn't really blame her for that. After all she had gained a step-mother and then had been sent to Japan for her new uncle to keep an eye on.

It was a new school, new people, and even worse...a new country. It was bound to not be easy for her. That alone made Shishido wonder where Ebony's mother was and if she approved of it.

All seven of the high schoolers remained silent as they made their way to the clubroom, Ebony looking around as they went. There they found a surprise. Sakaki was there...with a very unhappy Atobe sitting in his usual chair behind the desk.

"Atobe? What are you doing here so early?" Oishitari asked when he saw his captain. Atobe's eyes landed on Ebony, who raised an eyebrow at the annoyed expression thrown her way. "Did I do something annoying today that I wasn't aware of?" she asked, confused by the look.

"No, Ebony. I believe it was my choice that has annoyed him." Sakaki told her. "Your choice?" Ebony asked. "Tch! Ore-sama is not annoyed. It is simply...sudden." Atobe said. "Okay I'm lost." Ebony said. "I think we all are." Shishido assured her.

"Boys, from today on...Ebony will be your manager." Sakaki announced. Silence fell over the room as all of the boys turned their eyes to Ebony who was staring wide eyed at her uncle. It was clear it was a surprise to her too. Then...she laughed.

"I must still be mixing up some words in Japanese again because I could of sworn you just said I was going to be their manager!" Ebony said, laughing. But the laughter died when she saw the completely serious look on Sakaki's face.

Her smile, as well as her shoulders, dropped as it became clear that he wasn't kidding and that she had heard him right. "Crap!" she said lowly. "But I don't know anything about tennis!" she added in argument.

"No, perhaps not but you do know how to treat sports related injuries and how to work a training regiment for just about any sportsman's needs. And you will learn about tennis, through your time with the team." Sakaki replied.

"Yeah well, that's beside the point. I only did those manager duties for rugby. Its a completely different sport from tennis." Ebony replied. "The injuries are the same and the training can be the same." Sakaki told her.

It didn't look like he was going to let her off the hook and she didn't look like she was just going to let it slide. It was clear that she honestly didn't know anything about tennis and therefore then want to wait her time or their's by trying to be their manager.

She opened her mouth to spout off another argument against joining the club as a manager, but Sakaki wasn't going to hear anymore of it from her. He held up a hand to stop any farther argument from Ebony. Ebony closed her mouth to hear what he was about to say, though she was sure she wasn't going to like it.

"Your father left you in my care and I say you will do this. How else am I suppose to know where you are?" Sakaki said. "You're not." Ebony replied, getting a stern look from Sakaki.

- 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 -

"I know, but...yes sir, but...I understand. Yes, sir. Alright, Papa. Yeah, see you at Christmas." Ebony hung up her phone, snapping it shut, and heaved a huff, blowing her bangs out of her face. "Rats!" she hissed. The boys in the room looked up at her.

Sakaki had already left and Ebony had instantly called her father to try to get out of being the club manager. According to her, she didn't want to be in any club, let alone a club that she knew next to nothing about. She had said that it was as big of a waste of their time as it was a waste of hers.

The boys could understand her point in the argument but it seemed Ebony's father didn't and wasn't going to let his daughter off the hook. "No luck?" Mukahi asked her. Ebony's bottom lip poked out as her shoulders slumped.

"My father said that being apart of a team again and making friends is good for me. He isn't going to let me off." Ebony replied, crossing her arms over her chest. "And I seriously don't know a thing about tennis! Rugby is completely different!" she added rubbing at one temple.

"You played rugby?" Shishido asked. "A little. I was more of a back-up player and manager. I was only able to play two years in middle school." Ebony replied with a shrug, as if the subject was one she didn't want to talk about.

Then she heaved a sigh. "I must apologize. He decided this because of me." she told the boys. "I suppose it could be worse." Shishido remarked drawing attention to himself. "We could have one of Atobe's crazy fangirls as the manager.

At least this way we don't have to worry with that and we can relieve the others of some of the manager jobs." Shishido explained. So yes he was trying to help her out. But simply because it honestly wasn't her fault that Sakaki and her father both agreed that she had to be the manager.

The other boys looked at each other. It was clear on their faces that they agreed with Shishido. "Shishido-san has a point." Ohtori voiced. "I guess as long its not one of his fangirls." Mukahi mumbled.

"We don't have a choice do we?" Atobe remarked. "Gee thanks, that makes me feel so great." Ebony replied. "I'd take what I can get if I were you, Ebony-chan." Oishitari said simply. This put a frown on Ebony's face. "If you say so. I mean, its so good to be compared to a crazy fangirl." she replied putting a hand to her chest.

"It makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside." she added. The boys stared at her for a moment before looking at each other. "Has anyone ever told you, you have a sassy mouth?" Mukahi asked. "Yeah all the time, why?" Ebony replied.

The boys looked at each other but decided it was better then to point out the sass she had just thrown their way. "For now we should get introductions out of the way." Oishitari added, introducing each boy in turn. "Well as you know I'm Kraven Ebony, second year." Ebony replied as she slipped her phone back into her skirt pocket.

"So why are you here instead of with your mother or father?" Mukahi asked suddenly. Even the others could tell it was a question that shouldn't be asked that lightly. And yet, Mukahi had asked it without a second's thought.

"Oh would you look at the time! I got to go. See ya!" Ebony said quickly looking at her wrist like she was looking at a watch. With that she bolted out of the door and was gone. "Gakuto!" Oishitari scolded. "What!?" Mukahi asked looking at the others as they shook their heads. It wasn't the best start, but they would all have plenty of time to fix that.

END

Kyandi: Sassy, sassy.

Ebony: The story is called American Sass.

Kyandi: That's a bit beside the point.

Ebony: It doesn't matter. Anything to annoy Atobe.

Kyandi: Amen on that!

Ebony: So we're going to leave it at that for now.

Kyandi: Right! I'm working on the next chapter, so enjoy and review.

Ebony: We'll be back soon.

Kyandi: Bye, bye!


End file.
